1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical cables, more particularly, to cable connectors for securing the ends of electrical cables and flexible metal conduits in electrical junction boxes, wireways, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical junction boxes are widely used to join electrical cables or to connect cables to fixtures and the like. Wireways are used to run cables throughout buildings. Junction boxes and wireways typically have knockouts formed in the walls so that the cable or conduit can pass through openings into the box or wireway. Cable connectors or clamp connnectors secure the ends of the cables in the openings such that the cables cannot be pulled from the opening. One basic form of cable connector retains the cable by clamping it between the outer wall of the connector and a screw-tightened clamping plate. The clamping plate may have protrusions to more securely clamp down on the cable or conduit.
The vast majority of cable connectors are designed to allow only one cable to pass through the opening. Some connectors are designed for two cables, with each cable passing through either the same box opening or two adjacent openings. The more cables that can be passed through a single opening, the more efficient the process of wiring can be.